


Good Boy

by samliberty



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samliberty/pseuds/samliberty
Summary: Justin is frustrated.  With his relationship, his friendships, but most of all he’s sexually frustrated.  Until a bumbling adorable boy called Shawn Mendes comes along.Both boys need to let of some steam, in the sexiest, kinkiest ways they know how....This is a short spin off from my much longer fic, Star-Crossed.  Can be read standalone but do give Star-Crossed a read if you like it - I am going to start writing again.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Good Boy

Justin Bieber was pissed. Like, really pissed. This never ending flight back from London to LA was only making it worse. 

Only hours before he had just had a fight with his best friend. Sam had become his life recently, and that life seemed to be crashing around them both. To make a very long, complicated story short, Sam and Justin were fucking. Emphasis on the were. That seemed to be very over now. 

Sam was making it pretty big on the UK scene. Until recently he had been the star of the most popular TV show over there, he had just released a number one album, and he was gaining followers and fans on a crazy scale. He was unstoppable. Justin felt proud of him still - even though he hated his guts right now. He did not hate him enough to stop fantasising about him, though. 

Justin was angry at Sam, but still could not really work out why. Sam had just left his boyfriend, a great time for him and Justin to rekindle their little friends-with-benefits arrangement. But there was a problem, a Selena Gomez problem. 

He had never meant it to end up like this but he did love the girl. A publicity stunt of a relationship had now turned into a real one. No wonder when it had been going on this long. However, that did not go down so well with Sam. Particularly the part where Justin was cuddling Sam while texting Selena. 

But what’s a man to do, thought Justin. He had everything - a girl he loved and a guy he loved to fuck. The secrecy of his and Sam’s relationship did kind of make it hotter too. Even though it sometimes made him feel a weird pain in his chest and stomach when he thought about Sam. He brushed it off as just nervous they would get caught. 

None of that mattered anyway now. Sam was living it up large with all his friends, his sell-out stadium tour and no doubt some very sexy men, of which he could choose any. Justin had Selena, which he was happy about. Even if he did need to convince himself. 

It was not until a good few hours into the flight he realised he was angrily staring at the back of someone’s head, and rather unflatteringly grinding his teeth. A bad habit he had when he was angry. 

Even more to his surprise, he recognised the guy he was staring at. Not from the back of his head but when he got up to use the restroom. He knew the kid, he was getting pretty famous too. A singer. Problem was Justin could not remember his name at all. Even bigger problem, the singer was heading straight toward Justin, with a familiar look on his face. 

‘Oh hey, man...Justin. Um, nice to see you again.’ The singer awkwardly stuck out his hand, and in the process knocked over the complimentary bottle of champagne the airline had given him. He went even redder than before. 

‘Shit dude! Careful!’ Justin said, quickly standing up in a failed attempt to stop the spillage from going all over him. 

He would have lost it there and then, given this stupid kid the real angry Justin treatment. But not only did he realise the one or two other people in first class were staring now, so were the cabin crew, and the singer was looking at Justin like he was going to cry. Looking at him with gorgeous eyes, Justin needed a second to really appreciate how sexy this guy was. 

‘Shawn right?’ Justin did not know where he had remembered that from, but he was sure it was right. 

‘Y...yeah... Shawn Mendes. We met at the Universal party last February.’ He stuttered. ‘I am so, so, sorry dude. I will get you another bottle I am so sorry. Shit.’ He was bumbling his words out now. Justin thought it was really cute. Kind of like how anxious someone else got when he made a bad first impression.

‘Hey don’t worry about it. And you really think I need you to buy me a bottle? I think I got it dude.’ Justin smiled, and gave a little wink. He was starting to remember why he knew this kids name. He had heard some very interesting gossip about him from a few dancers in LA.

They chatted for a short while, until Shawn started to really look uncomfortable and did not realise he was doing a very obvious ‘desperate for a piss’ dance. 

‘Yes, Shawn, for the millionth time it’s all good. Guys have covered me in worse.’ Justin said, and Shawn blushed. ‘Now go piss, you’re starting to look like a toddler about to have an accident. I’m gonna try get some sleep, but I’ll catch you around.’ 

‘Okay’ he said timidly, still brushing. ‘Hey Justin’ he said, turning round after a few paces. ‘Tomorrow night I’m playing a set, first one in a while back in LA.’

‘Er, that’s awesome dude?’ Justin said not really knowing what else to. 

‘I mean, sorry. What I meant to say was to ask, you wanna come along?’

And that’s how Justin Bieber found himself at some shitty club in the wrong part of LA watching some shitty band play, waiting for Shawn to come on. He didn’t really know why he was there, a new friend maybe? If he was honest with himself, he knew he had ulterior motives. 

The set ended up actually being pretty good. That may have been because Justin was getting more and more wasted, but this Shawn kid had talent. Obviously he could sing, but stage presence, charisma the lot. Not when he’s talking to Justin Bieber on a flight apparently, though. 

It was a pretty exclusive performance. He realised a few songs in that most of the people there were record label executives, marketing directors and even a few critics. Shawn was already a big hit, he knew there had to be a reason he was playing such a tiny venue in a part of town no one would come to for fun. He also realised that was why no one but the bartenders seemed to care he was Justin Bieber. A rare moment of anonymity. 

Justin was scrolling his phone. That meant two things. Stalking Sam and replying to Selena. She had gotten very, very clingy lately. She was out of town for a little over a week just as he arrived back. He didn’t see the problem but he thought she was struggling. Not because she loved him more than he loved her. Or at least that is what he convinced himself. He noticed Sam had been partying pretty hard lately. A few guys popped up in the pictures pretty regularly. Justin felt that all too familiar jealousy that he tried to hide. The drink made him pretty angry too. He fired off a passive aggressive drunk message to Sam, who read it instantly but no reply ever came. That made him even more annoyed. 

He was going to sneak off back home until he caught Shawn staring at him. He was clearly supposed to be talking to some record label people, but Justin saw him staring dreamily at him. Either that or Shawn was an alcoholic desperately staring at the bar, but Justin knew it was him. Justin met Shawn’s gaze for a second. Feeling loose from the drink, Justin did his best to eye fuck Shawn from afar, just to see his reaction. Shawn blushed, realising Justin was staring back and quickly went to his conversation. Justin thought he would wait it out at the bar. 

Eventually Shawn met him there. ‘That was fucking awesome, dude’ Justin said, handing him a beer he had ordered for him. 

Shawn took one sip and winced. ‘Vodka lemonade please’ he said to the bartender. Justin smirked. Not that he was stereotyping. 

‘Do you really think?’ Shawn asked nervously, far too nervously for a famous singer. He was blushing and could barely look at Justin. 

‘I told you, Shawn.’ Justin whispered in his ear, leaning closer in. He saw the hairs stand up on Shawn’s neck when he said his name. ‘That was fucking awesome. You looked good up there. Fucking good.’ Shawn gulped and finally met Justin’s gaze when he heard him say that. 

Justin loved this. How easily he was wrapping Shawn round his finger. He hadn’t felt this since...

‘Thank you’ Shawn managed to choke out. Before he downed his drink. ‘It means a lot to hear that from you, I look up to you, you know... Sorry, that made it awkward didn’t it... I’m a bit...’

‘What, nervous to talk to me?’ Justin said seductively, placing a reassuring hand on Shawn’s thigh. It quickly turned into a seductive hand as it slid a little higher. ‘You shouldn’t be. I like what I see.’

Shawn looked surprised. ‘You mean on stage...yeah?’ 

‘You know exactly what I meant.’ Justin downed the last of his beer. ‘Wanna come to the after party.’

‘I didn’t know there was one..’ Shawn said quickly following Justin. 

‘There isn’t. We are the after party.’ Justin didn’t need to look back at Shawn to see he was already biting his lip. 

Shawn could barely believe he was acting like this. Him or Justin for that matter. But if Justin knew Shawn was gay or not, even if this was actually an after party and not the sweaty all nighter he was hoping for, he didn’t even care. 

Suddenly, Shawn was brought back to the real world. 

‘Hey! Where are you going?! Shawn you need to talk to Peter and Darcy here, they want to talk next album. And there’s a guy from the Post here. And I’m not taking your shit home again!’ Some guy from Shawn’s team called from across the rapidly emptying club. 

Justin sighed. Shawn felt deflated. He knew it was over. ‘Justin, I... I’m sorry I gotta.’

‘No sweat, dude.’ Said Justin, the dude felt like an insult after the tension he had just felt. ‘Let’s hang some time dude. I wanna see what you can do with a pipe. I mean, them pipes of yours. I’ll call you,’. Justin gave a cheeky smile and went in for a quick hug. ‘You better pick up.’ Justin whispered practically licking his ear during the hug. 

‘I...’ Shawn couldn’t get any words out. 

Justin smiled smugly to himself as he walked out of the club. 

~

Justin was frustrated. In every sense of the worse. He was pissed off at Selena, she kept extending her stay away and still messaging him like crazy. He hated it when they were apart. He got all the crazy and none of the benefits. He was pissed of at Sam, still. It felt like they were in a breakup and they hadn’t even been together. He was pissed off coz he missed the sex with Sam. With a guy it was just so good.

Most of all, he was sexually frustrated. Jerking off simply wasn't cutting it. He knew what he needed. His fingers hovered over Shawn’s name in his phone, but it wasn’t long before he was on his way.

Shawn had answered the phone at warp speed. He was embarrassed, but he felt like an embarrassed little kid with a crush again. Except, thinking about it, he once was an embarrassed little closeted kid with a crush on Bieber. Not much had changed apart from growing up. 

He took a little too long to get himself ready to go over to Justin’s place. He wanted to look perfect. Everywhere. Shawn was practically panting from the moment he got the call. He even thought about shaving his ass until he realised he was already late and this could literally be a “chill night and jam on the piano” that Justin had said it was. Next time, maybe. 

~

They were actually having fun. It was a chill evening for the two of them. Beers, PlayStation, taking a good picture for Instagram, the usual 21st Century life. After Shawn had managed to pull himself together when Justin opened the door shirtless. Shawn wanted to fall to his knees there. And he would have.

Justin was staring at him all night, except those few moments he looked at the TV when he was destroying Shawn at NBA, Fifa and Call of Duty. Shawn was unbelievably bad. Justin loved the way Shawn looked. All of him. His gorgeous face, that great body which Justin had Googled too many times these past few days. The way Shawn’s ass could barely fit in his jeans. 

He saw how Shawn reacted when he’d opened the door wearing only a pair of shorts. He wondered if Shawn could tell he was going commando. Justin had brushed up against his leg many times that evening, taken every opportunity to touch him on the knee and work up the thigh. All in ways that could be passed off as friendly. But he saw the way Shawn was reacting. 

Justin also noticed how Shawn kept looking down, avoiding his gaze. Justin followed Shawn’s eyes which made him notice that Shawn kept moving his feet closer to Justin too. He was crying out for touch, Justin’s plans were working. Justin caught Shawn staring at his feet so much he almost demanded a foot rub there and then. Though he saved that idea for later. 

‘I wanna hear you sing.’ Said Justin, after another victory on the PlayStation. ‘You play?’ He asked, gesturing his head towards the piano in the corner of the huge room. 

‘Uh huh...’ Shawn nodded, already getting nervous. Shawn caught himself staring down at the floor, between Justin’s legs, where he’d liked to be kneeling. Shawn thought every part of Justin was sexy: his hair, his deep gorgeous eyes, perfect tattooed tanned body, the obvious bulge in his shorts, sexy legs and Shawn’s guilty pleasure: his feet. 

Shawn hated the fact that Justin could tell what he was thinking though. He hated the way that dominant men could do this to him. Hated it and loved it. Shawn had always been submissive when it came to relationships and sex. Being a famous ‘straight’ singer came with its downsides though, not nearly enough kinky fun. Shawn quickly realised his mind was wandering. 

~

Justin’s hand was getting further up his leg, slowly but surely he could feel it moving up from his knee. It was getting really hard to sing now. Justin had started to touch his toes to Shawn’s feet, every time he did he saw the affect on Shawn and loved it. 

He was a good singer, Justin thought as he sang along with one of his catchy songs he didn’t even realise he knew. It made Shawn even more beautiful in Justin’s eyes. Because that’s what this boy was: beautiful. Justin could barely wait to get his clothes off. His eyes wandered down the boys body. 

Neither of them even seemed to notice that they had stopped playing and singing. They sat there heavy breathing, Shawn loving and hating the fact he knew Justin was inspecting him. 

‘I like what I see.’ Justin said, finally. Justin slowly worked his hand up Shawn’s body and took hold of his face, gently. ‘How about you?’ He asked, gently turning Shawn’s face toward him.

‘Justin, I..’ Shawn blushed before Justin interrupted. 

‘I asked you a question. Yes or no.’ Justin slightly increased his grip on Shawn, and moved it down towards his neck. 

‘Y...yes Justin.’ Shawn was hard. He briefly looked down, not daring to look away for long and saw at least a semi in Justin’s shorts.

‘Good boy,’. Said Justin smirking. Shawn blushed even harder than he already was at the very obvious twitch that his cock just did. Justin smirked more. And then suddenly stood up and walked back to the couch leaving Shawn confused at the piano. ‘What the fuck are you doing still over there?’ He heard Justin ask quiet aggressively. 

‘Sorry...’ Shawn said as he walked slowly over to the couch, adjusting his crotch. He sat down next to Justin, who was sitting right back, legs spread with a bottle of beer in one hand, watching whatever was on the TV. 

Without even looking at Shawn, Justin said ‘Did I say you could sit down?’

Shawn froze. He didn’t know what to do. Even now, after all of this he still had doubts that Justin wanted what he did. He sat there in silence, clearly for too long. 

Justin turned quickly to look at Shawn, there was a look of pure hunger and sexual desire in his eyes. ‘Why don’t you get on your knees and do what you came here to do.’ It wasn’t a question, Shawn knew that. 

And that’s how he found himself in Justin Bieber’s house, on his knees, between his legs. Shawn’s cute innocent face looked up at Justin, Justin only smirked at him then switched his attention back to TV. Shawn swallowed, took a deep breath, and did what he came here to do.

He slowly traced his fingers up Justin’s thighs. Shawn was anxious to get what he wanted but knew he needed to satisfy Justin. He felt Justin’s growing cock through his shorts and realise then that Justin wasn’t even wearing underwear. Smirking to himself he began to slowly massage Justin’s cock. Shawn’s left hand fell back down Justin’s legs and he felt Justin’s cock twitch when his fingers brushed over Justin’s toes. 

‘Can I?’ It was the most confident thing Shawn had said all evening, but he still felt nervous. Justin smirked, undid his shorts and pulled them down enough to expose his throbbing hard dick. 

‘Get your mouth on it. Now.’ Justin ordered. Shawn could not believe this was happening. 

Without even thinking, Shawn let out a ‘Yes sir’ as he moved towards Justin’s dick. He could see Justin was already leaking precum.

Slowly, Shawn stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked at the head of Justin’s cock. Justin let out a small moan just at that.

With one hand Shawn began massaging Justin’s balls while licking more and more, before he licked all the way from Justin’s balls to the tip. That’s when Justin took over.

Justin grabbed a handful of Shawn’s hair, lightly to start with but quickly more forcefully. ‘Fuck that’s a good boy’ he said as he pushed Shawn’s head further and further down on his dick. Shawn was talented. Justin quickly filled his mouth and got his cock all the way down Shawn’s throat before Shawn even put up the slightest bit of resistance. ‘Been practicing eh?’ Said Justin, cockily. 

Shawn was in heaven. He hadn’t done this in what felt like years. Justin was doing everything he liked, and he hoped he had more to come. He realised Justin wasn’t going to let him off easy with this blowjob, and he loved it. 

‘Look at me, Shawn.’ Shawn did as Justin said. ‘Good boy, fuck you’ve got pretty eyes.’ He pushed Shawn down further and heard him gag. Justin chuckled to himself, finally letting Shawn up for air. ‘More’ he demanded.

Shawn quickly did as he was told. He began sucking Justin’s dick like his life depended on it, increasing the speed, depth and the suction. It was beginning to get pretty messy, with Shawn’s spit dripping down Justin’s cock, balls and down Shawn’s chin. He brought up his hand to jerk Justin off while he worked, but Justin batted it away ‘No hands, boy.’ Shawn loved this.

Getting bored of Shawn working, Justin decided he wanted to really push Shawn. He pulled Shawn off his dick roughly, and stood up. He shoved two fingers into Shawn’s mouth, who immediately started sucking them. ‘I’m going to throatfuck you like the little slut you are.’ 

‘Yes sir.’ Shawn said, muffled with Justin’s fingers still in his mouth. 

Justin resisted the urge to spit in Shawn’s open mouth and slap him. Next time, he thought. Instead, he stuck his cock straight down Shawn’s throat without warning. He grabbed the back of Shawn’s head and fucked his throat like he’d never fucked any girls, or guys before.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Shawn could not believe what was happening. He was fucking his teenage crush, and he was by Shawn’s definition a sex god. He loved this dominant side of Justin, but wished he’d go further. Next time, he thought.  
Shawn was choking and gagging much more now he was being throatfucked properly. He looked up at Justin the entire time, tears flowing out of his eyes like the spit out of his mouth. 

He knew Justin was getting closer. Justin was gripping his hair even harder than before and he was starting to properly pant now. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ he was moaning. Just looking at this above him made Shawn moan around Justin’s cock. Justin loved that and it seemed to finally get him there. 

With the loudest moaned ‘fuck’ Shawn had ever heard, Justin forced his cock right to the back of Shawn’s throat and held him down as he shot what felt like the biggest load ever down his throat. For Shawn, there was no hotter feeling than being used like this. He was suddenly very aware of how wet his boxers were from pre. 

‘Wanna jack yourself off with my cock in your mouth?’ Justin asked, seeming to come back to reality after shooting. 

Shawn could only grunt with his mouthful. But Justin knew this was a ‘yes sir’.

Before long, Shawn was moaning around Justin’s dick again, as he jerked off. He kept eye contact the entire time. Selfishly, he brushed his cock against Justin’s feet a few times, which made Justin smirk. When Shawn came, he moaned round Justin’s cock so much Justin got a harder again, while Shawn shot his load over Justin’s feet. 

Justin finally pulled his semi out of Shawn’s mouth. He slapped it against Shawn’s cheeks a few times and rubbed it on his lips. 

‘Good boy.’ He said. ‘I’m gonna have fun with you.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little spinoff series from my main fic. It takes place a few years ago hence why Shawn’s not that famous and Selena is still in the picture. 
> 
> If you liked this do let me know in the comments below and if you want a much longer read then please do read my main fic Star-Crossed. I’m gonna start writing again! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
